What Happens Next?
What Happens Next? is the 9th episode of Dora the Explorer from Season 3. Cast *Dora *Boots *Backpack *Map *Swiper *Fiesta Trio *King Juan el Bobo (debut) *Gusty Star (debut) *King's Mommy *Cinderella *Little Red Riding Hood *Goldilocks *The Three Bears *Jack *Giant-Giant (debut) *The Dragon Summary Dora and Boots imagine the continuation of fairy tales. Recap Dora reads the story of the 3 little pigs. The first little pig built his house out of straw. And the big bad wolf huffed and puffed and blew it down. The first little pig went to the second little pig who built his house out of sticks. And the big bad wolf huffed and puffed and the stick house down. The little pigs went to the third little pig's house who built his out of bricks. The big bad wolf huffed and puffed but he could not blow the brick house down. The big bad wolf gave up and ran all the way home. It was the end of the story but Boots wanted to know what happens next. So, Dora and Boots stopped and thought about it. They decided to use their imaginations and make up the rest of the story. The third little pig was bold in all the land. Soon, the king heard the story and went to see the little pigs. He had a medal to give them. The king needed someone brave and fearless to bring his mommy home. The king really misses her. The king was too scared because the pigs would have to go past bears, giants and dragons. Only someone brave and fearless can make such a journey. "Oh no, your majesty. No, no, no. I'm not brave enough and I'm not fearless", the little pig said to the king. "And I'm too scared to get your mommy. Sorry." And the three little pigs went into their brick house and closed the door. Just then, a monkey named Boots rides on a horse along side his best friend Dora. And they thought they were brave and fearless enough to bring the king's mom back home. Dora tells the king, "Don't worry king. We're brave and fearless." "Yeah, we'll bring your mommy back home" answers Boots. "Yay for Dora and Boots," exclaims the Fiesta Trio. The king thanks them and the two were off on their quest. Dora and Boots had to find the King's mom. They ask Map for help. Map says that Dora and Boots had to visit the three bears' house. Next, they have to visit Jack's beanstalk and then help a dragon at the rainbow. So, Dora and Boots got going. "Hurry, hurry the king's all alone. Let's find the king's mommy and bring her back home," Dora and Boots sang. The 7 dwarfs were alone each night until they met Snow White. They find Cinderella but her clothes are a mess. To get to the ball, she needs a new dress. After that, Dora and Boots arrive the 3 bears house. Inside, they find out someone ate the porridge and broke a chair. They also find that someone is sleeping in one of the 3 beds. It was Goldilocks. Goldilocks wakes up. The 3 bears come home and they weren't so happy. Dora and Boots imagined something positive and wanted the bears to be happy. Goldilocks explains to the 3 bears that she got hungry and ate a bowl of porridge and she also explains that she wanted to sit down but broke a chair and gives them an apology. They were able to fix the chair. They had to find the stick that's not too long and not too short. And together, the chair was fixed. Baby Bear tries the chair and it was comfortable. Dora and Boots had to go now. They were on their way to see the King's mommy and bring her home to the king. The 3 bears and Goldilocks wishes them good luck. Dora and Boots had to figure out where to go next. They visited Goldilocks and the 3 Bears. Now, they had to go visit the giant's beanstalk. Little Red Riding Hood has treats in a brown box. She had to be careful because there was a fox behind her. So, Dora and Boots stop Swiper from swiping Little Red Riding Hood's brown box of goodies and he ran away. And Little Red Riding Hood gives the brown box of goodies to her grandma. Once Dora and Boots got to the beanstalk, they see Jack climbing down it holding a golden egg. "Fee-fi-fo-fum" says the giant as he carries lots of golden eggs and he was very mad. So, Dora and Boots imagine something positive for the giant. They suggest that the giant should be nice and give Jack more golden eggs. But the giant drops them. The giant said he had 12 golden eggs and now they are lost. But, Dora, Boots and Jack were able to find the 12 golden eggs. The giant collects the golden eggs he dropped and puts them into a sack along with the one Jack has for a total of 13. Jack and the giant wave goodbye as they continue their quest to find the King's mom. So far, they visited the three bears' house and the beanstalk. Now, they just have to go to the rainbow to find the King's mom. Dora and Boots couldn't see the rainbow. All they saw was clouds. Suddenly, they heard stars and they even saw an explorer star named Gusty. They had to catch all the stars. All the stars except Gusty went into the star pocket and Gusty was ready to help. The viewer had to say the Spanish word "sopla" to help Gusty blow away the clouds. Gusty uses the ability to blow the clouds away revealing the rainbow. As Dora and Boots got going to the rainbow, they find a dragon roaring at them. Dora and Boots suggest the dragon should be friendly. As the dragon flies down to solid ground, it gets a thorn on its foot. Dora immediately pulls the thorn out of the dragon's foot no problem. But now, they need something to cover the boo-boo. Dora checks her Backpack for a bandage. After finding the bandage, Backpack does something nice for the dragon by giving a lollipop. Dora and Boots tells the dragon they're going to the rainbow. The dragon offers them a ride. In no time, they manage to go over the rainbow. Then, Dora and Boots find the King's Mom. Dora explains to the king's mom that he misses her so much. And the king's mom misses her son so much. So, the King's mom, Dora and Boots ride on the dragon up into the sky and return to the king. Places in this episode #3 Bear's House #Jack's Beanstalk #Rainbow Songs *Hurry, Hurry Trivia *Swiper replaces the wolf in The Red Riding Hood sequence. *Dora and Boots only travel in their minds instead of real life this time. *Dora and Boots sing Hurry, Hurry instead of the Travel Song. When they sing it the second time, they technically cut it off. *Dora and Boots travel to all the places they are supposed to go but when they find the three bears, the giant and the dragon, all of them are seen mad at first but Dora and Boots are always using their minds to change their attitudes right away to happy and positive. **Surprisingly, the giant (known as the Giant-Giant for all his later appearances) alone would remain completely happy and positive throughout all his later appearances, namely in "Dora's Fairytale Adventure" (in which he had a slightly important role in than in any other episode he appeared in) and "Super Babies Dream Adventure". ***A different giant that is female appears in Dora’s Hair-Raising Adventure, though based on skin tone and personality, it’s possible that they could be related with one another. ***Additionally, a third giant that is known as the Mean Giant, whom unlike the Giant-Giant, has always remained mad, mean and negative, appeared in the sequel to "Dora’s Fairytale Adventure", titled “Dora Saves Fairytale Land”. *Dora and Boots use their imaginations to control everything, except when Swiper appears trying to swipe Little Red Riding Hood's basket, they could have used their minds to change him to his good side and not to swipe anything, something that Swiper did not express until Season 4 episode "Swiper the Explorer". Gallery 160056.jpg map for what happen's next.png Goldlocks sleeping.jpg 309 What Happens Next_ Map.jpg Explorer Star Gusty Star Category:Episodes Category:Dora the Explorer Season 3 Category:Explorer Star Episodes Category:2003 Category:Dora the Explorer Episodes Category:Episodes in which Dora and Boots stop Swiper